


Kisses weren't meant for the battlefield

by Demonwriteryang



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Laser Tag, Lime, Relationship Study, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwriteryang/pseuds/Demonwriteryang
Summary: Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.Or in which Michiru somehow loses to Shirou at a game of laser tag.It's fluff but departs to lime if you try your best to squint.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	Kisses weren't meant for the battlefield

_Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away._

* * *

  
_'There's no way I'm going to lose!'_

Today I'm playing laser tag, or at least some beastmen version of it with Shirou. Nazuna and Pinga were supposed to be here but both got wrapped up in other duties so those plans both feel through. 

_"I'm sorry Michiru but I just can't make it let's do it another time.", A pang of disappointment overcomes me._

_"Oh course."_

_But I was happy for my bestie. There was always next time after all.'_

However it took a lot more pleading and begging to get Shirou to not abandon the game than it did just to get him to play but it was worth it.

_"Come on Shirou you promised! You can't back out now just because it'll be the two of us!"_

_"The answer is still no."_

_"But I'm begging you!"_

_"No."_

_Looking back at me his eyes ask me if I'm going to follow him._

_"No! Not until you say you'll come!"_

_He stares at me an eyebrow raised but eventually gives in tired. Especially since it seemed I wouldn't budge from my spot on the sidewalk.'_

  
Looking around there still appear to be no instances of Shirou.

_'Good thing he's not here right now. Probably went looking for my orb.'_

**The rules were simple:**   
**. To win you either had to shoot all the enemies with your gun or take their 'orb'.**   
**. The orb could be just about anything you just had to snatch it from your opponents base and get it to your base.**   
**. And no powers are allowed.**

_'That third rule is definitely meant for me.'_

I was still mad about it when Shirou had volunteered it.

_'It'll make things even.' He'd said._

_"Maybe for you they will."_

  
Taking Shirou head on was an obvious death choice that I wanted to avoid at all costs. Unless, it was the only way. But he'd disappeared from my sight the moment the game began and hadn't reappeared since.

* * *

  
Hiding behind a group of trees I try to form a plan to capture his orb.

After a few minutes however a heavy sigh escapes.

_"Why is it so hard?!"_

_'If Nazuna was here she'd probably plan something better.'_

I can't help but think about how different the game would be if she was here.

_'... But she'd also call me stupid for thinking running headfirst into an enemies base would work.'_

_"Michiru that's stupid."_

_'Yeah, Nazuna would probably say that.'_

Suddenly a plan hits me.

'Heh heh heh. Just you wait Shirou. Because with my womanly charms I'll take home the gold!'

**Shirou**

_'She's going to do something stupid.'_

The smug grin on her face was a dead give away.

Rubbing my temples the searing question of why I associate myself with her gnaws at my mind.

Immediately jumping up from her spot she continue to run onto my territory. Following behind her overhead without drawing her attention I observe her next actions.

.  
.  
.

She keeps standing there doing nothing. Unlike her usual self.

_'What is she planning?'_

Her body language leaves nothing to reveal and it's unnerving to see her like this at all.

In my thoughts a bullet passes by. Barely a real threat in comparison to the ones that pass by my head everyday.

But that isn't problem. It's that she knew where I was even after hiding myself so carefully.

"Hey Shirouuu. Come out come out wherever you are areee.", shouting at the top of her lungs she tries to get my attention.

' _She's taunting me.'_

"Are you afraid of me is that it?!", she seems so sure of herself.

_'No. Not in particular.'_ Rising from the branch I was originally settled on. 

Quietly approaching her from behind.

"Well if you won't come out then I'll make you", her resolve beginning firmer.

But after a few more taunts and jabs she started to grow impatient and irritated.

_'Good.'_

"Dang it Shirou! Just show me where you are!"

With no reply to her obvious trap I continue approaching.

"Meanie.", she pouts like a child still searching. Which in retrospect defines her quite well.

' _Don't worry, this will be over.'_

The gun is raised towards her back cocked and ready to fire.

Before the bullet leaves the gun she's turned to face me. Grinning cheekily.

"Found you.", the grin on her face morphs into a bit so innocent smile.

_'Just what are you doing?'_

**Michiru-**

  
Running towards him I raise myself up to his height and grab his jacket bringing our lips close together. 

He's frozen in place the arm he'd aimed to fire redrawing.

This was probably the biggest gamble I could take. But it would be worth it when I won against him.

_'Hehe. You just couldn't re-'_

  
My train of thought came to a halt with how he kissed me back.

_'That's not a-according to plan._ ' 

His kisses were hard and forceful, and continued to overpower me until he had me against a tree. 

Redrawing his lips from mine they trail down my neck.

"W-w-wait. Shirou I didn't mean -", he doesn't seem to hear me wrapping a leg around his waist hosting me up against the tree.

The both of us are panting hard staring at one another.

_'T-the plan. Remember the-'_

The sharp nip he gave jolted me up.

My thoughts grew more and more muddled as he kisses me harder intoxicating me like a drug.

"Shi-Shirouuu.",shaking no trying to tell him to stop. 

"This isn't the, the place for this sort of thing."

Staring up into my eyes turning me on even further a smirk appears.

"Just let it happen.", he leans in whispering.

' _I must be blushing my face feels so hot.'_

His voice was much more huskier than usual making heat spread throughout me.

"Close your eyes.", His fangs briefly brush against my ears. Much more sensitive than normal dropping flat against my head.

"O-okay."

.  
.  
.

_'Bam'_

The noise sounded even after it had died down.

'What?'

Shirou's drawn back from me a bullet hole in my clothes.

"W-what was that?"

"Think of it as payback for your little stunt."

Panting heavily the warmth on my lips still remain.

_'He's joking. Right?'_

He clearly wasn't however.

"T-that's not fair! You kissed me!"

"So did you.", he replies amused slightly.

"S-so?"

"Exactly."

"You, j-jerk! Old man, weirdo!"

  
.  
.  
.

  
We're walking home together and I'm still mad about how he tricked me.  
Especially with how hot he got me. He didn't even help me cool down.

"Your the worst boyfriend you know that right?"

"Depends."

There's a silence between the both of us as we walk.

"We could do this again ... If you wanted.", He whispers out seeming embarrassed.

_'Cute.'_

"Well, if you help me cool down first I might just think about it."

He doesn't say anything and continues walking before looking back at me.

Smirking his eyes say that he's not against it.

Warmth washes all over me.

"Well?"

"What?", I ask.

"Aren't you coming?"

"O-of course!"

Catching up to him I can't help but anticipate the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece involving a ship and I'm so proud. I'm trying to get better at staying in character so if you have any critiques tell me about them.


End file.
